<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Void by constantconfusion14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768630">Into the Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfusion14/pseuds/constantconfusion14'>constantconfusion14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MLB Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Beta Read, Spooky Chat Noir, ladynoir if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfusion14/pseuds/constantconfusion14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme emotions can quickly get out of hand...especially when concentrated destruction sits within a ring on your finger.</p><p>A short fic inspired by @sweetsweetsweetie's "Void Chat Noir" idea (is that what it's called?).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MLB Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As stated in the summary, this is entirely based on @sweetsweetsweetie's idea: https://sweetsweetsweetie.tumblr.com/post/625398516810989568/au-where-chat-noir-can-do-this-i-think-chat</p><p>The drawings are so cool! I was immediately like 'I need to write something about this'. 10/10 agree that Chat should be allowed to be spooky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette’s room was bathed in a pink flash as she transformed for patrol. She was actually supposed to have started about an hour ago, but homework had gotten the better of her. Besides, today was a solo patrol day for her so no one was expecting her.</p><p>Or, they shouldn’t have been. The moment the pink glow died, Marinette’s bugphone beeped, alerting her of a message. She pursed her lips in curiosity and pulled the device off her hip, opening it as she did so. A voicemail had been left by Chat Noir. She rolled her eyes. </p><p>Chat frequently sent her messages or voicemails on the days they wouldn’t see each other. Most of the time, it was an awful pun, or just him rambling about how annoying Hawkmoth was. Though unnecessary, his messages always brought a smile to her face. She put the phone up to her ear expecting more of the same. </p><p>Instead, she was met with ragged breaths and pure panic. “Ladybug, please come find me, I need your help I don’t know what’s happening something’s wrong with my miraculous. Please-” </p><p>And then the message ended. Ladybug’s heart dropped.</p><p>Within seconds, she had his location pulled up on her screen and was swinging her way towards him. But Chat’s icon kept glitching and blurring. She followed it the best she could, but knew the closer she got, the more she’d have to actively search for him. Luckily, the moon shined brightly in the sky above her and flooded the city with just enough light to see. </p><p>When she was close enough to his maybe-location, Ladybug clipped her yo-yo to her waist. “Chat Noir?” She called out hesitantly. </p><p>“Milady!” Came the hopeful response. Ladybug narrowed her eyes and scanned the rooftop she stood on. Chat sounded close but...she couldn’t see him? She took a few steps towards the sound of his uneven breathing. </p><p>“Chat, where are you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Ladybug, I’m right here.” The voice was behind her now. </p><p>Marinette whipped her head around, seeing nothing but shadows. <em> Where is he?? </em> “I-I can’t see you!” She squinted and retraced her steps with her eyes. There was no vent nor object on the roof for him to be hiding behind. “Chaton, what’s going on?”</p><p>And then the shadows shifted. A figure of pure darkness stepped into a beam of moonlight, directly in front of her. He was radiating destructive energy, as if his entire body were charged with Cataclysm. The shadows moved around his form, accentuating his spiky hair and the details of his costume. But there was something more viscous about this form, as if he were an awful combination of a solid, liquid and gas. Tendrils of energy wisped around him, like steam flowing off of a boiling pot. His tail dripped off the back of his waist, into the puddle of shadows behind him. </p><p>His eyes were the most striking, though. Glowing a painful green in contrast to the pitch black silhouette that stood before her. They were terrifying. Ladybug gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream at her partner’s horrific form in front of her. This...this was something out of a nightmare. </p><p>Chat’s shoulders slumped to the point where they looked like they too might drip off his body. Although no mouth was visible, his voice radiated off of him. “Please help me.” His clawed hands reached up and covered his toxic eyes and Marinette heard sobs beginning to break through. </p><p>“Chat...what-what happened??” Ladybug did her best to regain a calm composure, but it wasn’t proving to be easy. </p><p>Her partner held his face, shaking his head back and forth. His words were barely discernible through his cries. “My father...I couldn’t take it anymore...I don’t...I don’t know what to do! I just want to-to destroy <em> everything </em>!” As if on cue, the building underneath them shuddered slightly and cracks could be heard snaking through the bricks. </p><p>She had to calm him down. </p><p>“Ok, ok, it’s okay. Shh, shhhh, you’re safe now, ok Chat? You’re safe.” Ladybug held her hands out to him as if he were a jumper standing on the edge of a skyscraper. </p><p>“No I’m not! Something’s <em> wrong </em>with me!” The building shook again, small cracks appearing beneath their feet and dust plumes filled the air. </p><p>Time for a drastic measure. Without second guessing herself, Ladybug lunged. She threw herself into Chat’s chest, not caring if his power could harm her. Ladybug wrapped her arms around her partner and gripped him tightly. He followed suit and melted into her, almost literally. The hug was so familiar...but something was off. It was like a layer of static electricity surrounded his body. She had to force her arms past the energy before she could reach the solid core inside. </p><p>Chat’s arms wrapped around her and Ladybug winced at the pure energy that ran through her veins. She felt as though every nerve was buzzing with potential energy begging to become kinetic. It was exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. </p><p>The duo sank to the ground together. Chat’s face was pushed into Ladybug’s neck as he continued to sob. Marinette fought past the absolute need to run or get away and rubbed soothing circles on the boy’s back. After what seemed like hours, the feeling began to subside. Ladybug noticed the energy around Chat was slowly decreasing. It was easier to touch him and her skin began to stop buzzing.</p><p>Slowly, Ladybug opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly to look at her partner. The black energy was almost completely gone. His costume’s features were recognizable again and she could see his skin...his mouth, his nose, his eyes. Chat opened his eyes and looked over Ladybug’s shoulder. They still glowed unnaturally, but a pupil, iris and sclera were visible now. Much less unnerving than it had been a few minutes prior. </p><p>Ladybug slowly pulled out of the hug and adjusted herself so she was sitting in a criss-cross in across from Chat. He copied her movements and did the same. But whereas she was looking at him, he continued looking at the ground. </p><p>“Chat...what was that?” Ladybug gently tested the waters. </p><p>“I-I don’t know. I was at home and my father....” he trailed off, but the story was clear enough. Ladybug knew Chat’s relationship with his dad wasn’t the best. Something must’ve set him off. “I just couldn't take it anymore. I started yelling at him and he started yelling back. I just left and went to my room, but the more I thought about what had happened, the angrier I got. And suddenly...my hand was black. It was like I’d summoned cataclysm outside of my suit. Plagg told me to transform and find you, but…” He stopped and took a shaky breath. </p><p>“But what, kitty? What happened?” Ladybug reached over and took his hand in hers. </p><p>He sighed deeply and continued. “But when I transformed...it just began to consume me. I called you but then my staff turned black and stopped working. And the energy just kept crawling through me. It felt like I was being electrocuted with destructive power. I just...I wanted to destroy anything and everything.” He pulled his free hand back up and covered his face. “It was horrible, my lady."</p><p>Marinette shifted her hand and rubbed calming circles within his palm. She was still trying to slow her heart beat. Seeing Chat like that was...startling to say the least. “Well, Tikki did say we’d become more powerful when we got older. Maybe that’s something you’ll be able to do?”</p><p>He shook his head, still covering his eyes with his hand. “No. I don’t want to do that ever again.”</p><p>*************</p><p>A few months later, Ladybug took a hit for him. </p><p>The akuma was violent, something about a failed acupuncture business. The result was a villain with an uncomfortable love of needles and anything sharp. Already, a volley of needles had flown into countless Parisians. Ladybug’s Cure was going to have to work overtime today. </p><p>Of course, the heroes winced and grimaced every time an innocent civilian was hurt in a fight they had nothing to do with. But two people in particular caused Ladybug and Chat Noir to make a fatal mistake and hesitate. Alya must’ve dragged Nino with her to film today’s action. Unfortunately, the villain saw them almost instantly. Both received a myriad of puncture wounds all over their bodies, rendering them paralyzed on the side of the street. </p><p>Chat Noir always knew Ladybug had a sweet spot for the Ladyblogger, just as he had one for Nino. When they saw their friends were wounded, the heroes let their guard down, crying out for the other two. </p><p>The akuma took advantage of the distraction. A noise like a dart gun rang out and echoed through the noisy streets. Chat snapped his head towards the noise and immediately noticed what must’ve been <em> hundreds </em> of needles heading directly for his face, throat and chest. There was almost no time to react. He pulled his arms in front of his face to block the vital areas the best he could and wrenched his eyes closed, anticipating the inevitable pain.  </p><p>But it never came. A series of tiny <em> thuds </em> sounded from directly in front of him, but no pricks accompanied it. Chat snapped his eyes back open to find Ladybug collapsing in front of him, having taken the entirety of the blow for her partner. He caught her moments before she hit the ground and gently moved her body to cradle her in his arms. </p><p>“Ladybug! NO! Why would you do that??” Spit flew out of his mouth as he screamed, but he didn’t care. <em> He </em> was the expendable one. <em> He </em> took hits for Ladybug, not the other way around. </p><p>“I wanted to protect you for once, kitty.” Ladybug’s voice was weak and pained. By some miracle, none of the needles punctured her throat, but they were scattered around her shoulders, chest, torso and arms. How they managed to puncture the suit, Chat Noir didn’t know. All he knew is that his lady was in agony and it was <em> his fault </em>. </p><p>Chat clenched his jaw and began to shake with anger. He wordlessly moved his gaze from Ladybug to the akuma maniacally laughing in front of them. Ladybug’s injuries were kindling covered in kerosene that had been thrown on the weak fire burning inside of him. As it ignited, dark, black plumes of dirty smoke arose and seeped out of Chat’s body. His eyes blazed with fury and toxicity.</p><p>“No, no, no, Chaton, stay with me. I-I’m- I’m okay.” Ladybug’s frail voice and coughs contradicted her statements. She saw the signs and desperately tried to stop what was about to happen.</p><p>But it was too late. </p><p>Chat Noir laid her down gently on the ground and stepped over her, walking slowly towards their enemy. Black energy swirled around him, his hands slowly curling in on themselves with rage. As soon as his fingers were entirely encased by his palms, his form exploded. Balls of black energy flew off in all directions, causing Ladybug to close her eyes and turn her head. When she looked back, Chat’s form was nothing more than a void. </p><p>Each step he took resulted in the decay of the very ground he walked on. Pure destruction flowed around him in the air, threatening to kill anything it touched. He spoke not a word, just drew nearer to the akuma. </p><p>At first, the acupuncturist threw his needles towards the hero. But the weapons never met their mark. When they came within a meter of Chat, the needles rusted and crumbled away, becoming nothing more than dust in the wind. At the sight of this, the akuma began to back away, thoroughly scared shitless. Their back slammed into the side of a building and they began to crumble towards the street, having nowhere else to go. </p><p>“What-what are you??”</p><p>Chat Noir didn’t reply. He just tilted his head and slowly extended his outstretched fist towards the man on the ground. Destruction radiated off the appendage and his horrible, glowing eyes demonstrated no mercy. This thing was going to kill him.</p><p>“NO! No! No no no no, please!” The man fumbled around his waist and pulled out the quiver from which he pulled all of his ammo. “Here’s the object! Please! Just don’t hurt me!”</p><p>Instead of touching the man, Chat grabbed the quiver and instantly obliterated it. A tiny, black butterfly appeared out of thin air and began to flutter skyward, but didn’t get very far. A small, “Chat, No!” could be heard behind him, but the shadow ignored his partner. With the reflexes of a cat, he snatched the insect out of the air and watched emotionlessly as it crumbled to ash, slipping through his fingers to the cement below. </p><p>In front of him, the now de-akumatized man looked up confused, unaware of where he was. Upon seeing the lightless form in front of him, he screamed. The man scampered away, terrified of what he saw. The figure just tilted his head in confusion to the reaction. Chat turned around to see Ladybug still laying on the ground, paralyzed from either the needles or fear. Possibly both. But determination set in her eyes and she moved just enough to toss her unused Lucky Charm into the air and call for her cure. Immediately a flurry of Ladybugs fluttered around the scene, curing every injury and stitching every broken Parisian back together. </p><p>Adrien opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the ground. <em> But why? </em> He put a hand to his pounding head, feeling his mask and recognizing that he was still transformed. He pulled his hand away and gazed upon his fingers. They looked normal, but...something felt...fuzzy? As if his fingers were charged with static electricity.</p><p>A force attacked him suddenly, wrapping him in a tight hug. </p><p>“Ladybug?” Chat wondered as he did his best to return the gesture.</p><p>She was panting as if she’d just run a marathon. “Don’t...you <em> ever </em>...do that...again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He's totally gonna do it again lol.</p><p>Of course I went angsty with this. But I also love the idea of him learning to control the power and just randomly *poofing* into his void form just for kicks and giggles. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>And thanks again to sweetsweetsweetie for letting me use the concept!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>